Happy Birthday
by FoxiiHikari
Summary: Happy birthday..." the voice sang, wavering slightly. The figure's shoulders lurched slightly and there was a short, hushed sob, another few tears sparkling as they shattered on fingers and ivory. - T for death. Songfic


Hey! Back with my second Hetalia fic! Another depressing one…. Of course….

Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine… but America is *grins*

* * *

Bong... bong... bong... bong... bong... bong... bong... bong... bong... bong... bong... bong...

Steady bass notes rang quietly through the room. A lone figure sat behind a large grand piano, still until the final note faded away. Slim hands lifted the glossy lid covering the ivory and ebony keys, letting moonlight creep through the open window. Silver light shone lightly across the keys before hands were placed on them. There were a few hesitant notes before the fingers gained confidence and began to tap away, filling the room with solemn music.

"Happy birthday... so make a wish..." a soft, whispery voice spoke out over the notes. He bowed his head, continuing to play.

_"Please accept my apologies, wonder what would have been. Would you've been a little angel or an angel of sin?" _he breathed out, though his voice was slowly starting to creep up louder.

* * *

In another room, blue eyes slid open and blinked sleepily. A hand reached up and combed back a few of the blond locks that had slid across his forehead in his sleep. Why had he woken? Sitting up and placing his head in his hands, the man blinked as he realized there was music playing from somewhere. Was Austria really playing this late at night? Groaning faintly, he stood and walked towards the music, not caring that he was wearing only boxers. There was something about the feeling behind the music that made him want to listen.

* * *

_"What I thought was a dream (make a wish)  
Was as real as it seemed (happy birthday)  
What I thought was a dream (make a wish)  
Was as real as it seemed" _the figure sang, fingers tinkling across the smooth keys. His head was ducked down, hair forming a curtain around his face. Moonlight haloed his head as he played.

_"I made a mistake!" _his voice cried out. A single tear fell, sparkling lightly in the moonlight, before bursting into tiny droplets across the keys.

* * *

The blond man in the hall heard the cry and was very awake, feeling like he knew the voice singing and that the pain he heard should never come from said voice. Hurrying up, he reached out to the slightly cracked door and pushed it open, peeking through. His eyes fell upon a figure outlined in silvery light, half-slumped over the grand piano.

_

* * *

_

"I've got a millon excuses to why you died  
Bet the people got their own reasons for homicide  
Who's to say it woulda worked, and who's to say it wouldn't have?"

the small figure sang, voice wobbling softly before he forced himself to shape up. Another tear slipped, splashing over keys.

The tall country was fixed in the doorway, unable to turn away from the figure dressed in entirely black. What was this... He was lost at the emotion pouring from the other, the heartbreaking sound of a person on the edge of tears but braving on. Especially the person he knew would have never sounded like that unless in a panicked frenzy. No, this was more like depression.

_"Think about it every year, so I picked up a pen  
Happy birthday, love you whoever you woulda been  
Happy birthday..."_ the voice sang, wavering slightly. The figure's shoulders lurched slightly and there was a short, hushed sob, another few tears sparkling as they shattered on fingers and ivory. But he wasn't stopping... he couldn't until he finished his song.

Germany watched the other start to cry lightly, though the sounds were forced down until there was nothing but quiet sniffles that were drowned out by the piano. His heart ached for the other, and he wanted to move forwards, but the fact that the song hadn't finished kept him rooted in spot. He couldn't risk frightening the other and having him stop playing.

_"All I thought was a dream (make a wish)  
Was as real as it seemed (happy birthday)  
All I thought was a dream (yeah, make a wish)  
Was as real as it seemed"_ the small man sang, voice lightly choked as he did so. Fingers shook slightly but he forced himself to play on, not wanting to stop himself from playing.

_"I made a mistake!"_ the brunette cried out, shaking his head and causing more tears to slide down his cheeks and onto the piano.

Ludwig couldn't take this any longer. He quietly slid into the room, taking a few slow strides forwards before watching the small man at the piano. He knew that he hadn't finished yet, so he would wait, but closer to him. In the chance that it was possibly ending, or the other would falter off, the blond was there to catch him before he hit the ground.

_"And from the heavens to the womb to the heavens again  
From the endin' to the endin', never got to begin  
Maybe one day we could meet face to face?  
In a place without time and space"_ the brunette man sang weakly. His voice cracked once more and his shoulders shook violently suddenly as he let out his pain. But his fingers still struck notes, continuing on.

_"Happy birthday..."_ Italy whispered, fingers slowing as his shoulders slumped forwards, tears sliding down his cheeks. Suddenly large arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a warm chest, holding him close. The smaller country let his sobs out entirely and he quaked, pressing into the familiar arms while he cried. Germany looked down at him through soft, worried eyes, rubbing his back and keeping him close. The other took a few minutes to get all of his tears out, head resting on the blond's shoulder as he shuddered from the after effect of his crying.

"Th-thanks... Germany." Feliciano whispered faintly, eyes closed. The blond man kept him in his arms, not letting the other go. "Welcome." he replied quietly. The smaller country leaned into him, humming faintly the song he'd been playing. After a few moments, Ludwig stepped away, noting that the other had stopped crying. "Go to bed." he instructed. The Italian nodded, turning and heading quietly back to his room.

Once at his door, Italy looked down the hall to a door that was dusty and hadn't been opened in quite some time it appeared. "Happy Birthday, Holy Roman Empire." he murmured.

* * *

So yeah, that's that... A bit sadder than the other one in my opinion, but I guess it's the musical part.

Song is Happy Birthday by Flipsyde. I only used the good lyrics though, since the song is really about an abortion.

R&R? Pleeeaseee?

~ Foxxie


End file.
